Fullfilling Lamatations
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Oz gets a new doctor who is young and to damn perfect, but like anyone that comes to OZ her true self will come to surface...or does she truly even have one?
1. Chapter 1

ALways wanted to write this fic just never had the write motivation to wrtie it! ^_^

This is an Oz fic with no broad pairing in it!

Oc will be added!

WARNING: THIS IS DURING THE VERY BEGINNING IF U ARE AGAINST: RACIAL SLURS, RAPE, EXTREME PROFANITY AND VIOLENCE THEN WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN READING OZ FICS?

* * *

Chp 1: Internal Demons

* * *

Augustus Hill Quite:

You would think that a place like Oz would cause a shift in female employee status...You know with the old looking employees...but Dr. Gloria Nathan proved that factor wrong and look at the demons she brought with her. Now we go us another doctor to work along side with her and sista is tight. But whats a woman like her doing in Oz? See Socrates once said, ""It is not living that matters, but living rightly."

Which is bullshit. No one could live but so rightly, not even children...

Right?

* * *

20 yr. old Celeste Williams sighed for the umpteenth time since she entered Oswald State Penitentiary. She smiled and waved at some of the officers who recognized her from either off the street or from her constant job interviews. Growing up in Huntspoint, aka the raunchiest section in the Bronx that never, ever, will recover from the Bronx fires, there wasn't many choices you had. Go to school or roam the streets were the only options and she choose school.

Graduating with a 4.2 GPA and earned a full scholarship to study law in Harvard or medicine in Howard, at the age of 16 the world was laid out in front of her.

Sort of...

Why did she want to work at a fucked up institute like Oz was beyond logic understanding. From one black person to another, Warden Glynn tried to persuade her to look else where but since he wasn't the one hiring her there wasn't much he can do except let her read the files of the inmates and give her the cold hard facts about who was who and what they did. On top of meeting the Warden she got to speak with Tim McManus, who has to be the craziest white boy she had ever met.

This wasn't Disneyland but she kept her mouth shut. Who was she to warn him this was going to backfire and explode right in his face?

Plus, when that CO chick Diane walked by she could tell something was going between them, or what not but apparently on staff relationships weren't taboo here...except for with the prisoners.

"Celeste." she turned to see Gloria Nathan coming toward her. "Gloria! finally, i am ready to get to word!" she said beaming at her. Gloria smiled down at her new partner and lead her to the ward. Gloria couldn't help but look over the young girl and not smile. She was very pretty and compassionate but not in a self righteous way and that worried her. Why would some one so young want to work here of all places?

As soon as they entered the ward, Gloria handed her a pair of gloves and a garb to put on. "One of the patients was brutally raped in the shower the afternoon and is severely damaged."

Celeste frowned but followed her superior.

* * *

"Ay yo! man you heard the news? we got us a sexy bitch up in here!" Kenny said plopping down next to Poet and Simon Adebisi. "Bangin body and everything. New doc in this peace." the other homeboys nodded. "Yeah i heard them Aryans talking shit about her. Sayin if she wasn't black they'd bang her all day."

Prison talk about the new doctor continued to circulate up until some of them got the meet her.

* * *

Four hours into her new job and she was pissed. Groped, groped and groped some more. She was so happy that she was allowed to physically remove them from her person. It was break time and with the help of Diane she was able to explore the prison a little bit more than just the break room and the ward. The very first prisoner she met officially was Augustus Hill.

He wheeled down the hallway and nearly crashed into the gate. Celeste smiled at him and walked over to him. "Hi. Are you alright?" he nodded and held his hand out for her to shake. "Augustus Hill." she grabbed it and shook. "Celeste Williams. Shortened for multiple reasons." she said with a bright smile. He returned and it and walked (rolled my bad) along side her.

After a few minutes of talking Celeste felt some sort of connection with the paraplegic. "You remind me of my elder brother Orion. He was smart and educated but he did drugs to. unfortunately he never had a chance to recover like you did, although you did under dramatic circumstances. It saddens me when i think about it..." she said wistfully.

"Are you sure you're from the Bronx? I'd think you'd be harsh or like the other helpers in the Ward. Uppity." she snorted. "Hell to the no. I will never be uppity. I know where i am from and I cherish my roots and my ghettoness. There is just a time and a place for everything." Augustus nodded. "So what is your full name?" he asked as they waited for a guard to open another gate. "Rosalia Damita Lucia Celeste Vincetti-De Luca Diaz Williams." she said. "You're Hispanic?" "My mother is Portuguese and west Indian my father is Italian and Colombian. Rosalia means Melody, Damita little princess, Lucia means light and Celeste means heavenly or of the sky."

Augustus was liking the new doctor more and more. "I can't speak Portuguese very well but Spanish and Italian are simple. I can sing...i think...and love playing the piano and violin." So she was cultured. "So what about you?" he shook his head. "You do so have a talent. Speech." he didn't have time to respond before she was whisked off.

* * *

She met mentally unwell patient Cyril O'Reily who was sentenced to death. It broke her heart to know that the blushing Irish boy who was holding on to her hand was going to die. What a sick and twisted world we live in.

"Cyril, you're going to have to let go of my hand for me to treat that ugly bruise. I hear you are quite the fighter." Cyril let go of her hand and let her treat his bruised face. She was incredibly pretty and was so nice to him, even nicer then the other lady doctor who didn't like his brother.

Maybe if he kept being bad he would get to keep seeing her.

"If you keep doing bad things you're going to end up in solitary confinement and that would make me sad."

He didn't her to be sad. he nodded his understanding. "You are going to have to stay over night as well, you are running a fever and your glads are swollen. Open up wide." he did and she tsked. "Streptococcal pharyngitis...yup. Lucky for you though, i have night hours today so i will be here to help you okay. Now, McManus said that you can stay up here with me you promise to behave?" he nodded vigorously and plopped on her desk chair as lunch had just ended and it was time for some inmates to come in for a check-up.

Cyril watched as she pulled out necessary items out set them aside. he didn't understand why he wasn't able to really speak. Humming a tune to herself as she straightened up and put things away she turned to see two CO and inmate and a lightly napping Cyril. "This is Kareem Said. Heart issues or what not." she nodded and asked him to remove his shirt. As he did so Celeste wanted to pick his mind a bit. "So Said, you like to blow stuff up?" "When it's necessary." she nodded as she checked his ears and throat. "So you are a generous and noble man right? why not take your medicine so you can see how far you can go." no answer.

Finishing up his check up she called for the guard to take him away and send in the next. "This is Miguel Alvarez." Celeste looked up and felt herself shiver. 'Damn he look fine.' clenching her mouth shut she began to examine him when he started speaking ill of her in Spanish so she had to put him on blast.

"Oye, si es necesario decir algo acerca de mí se puede decir que en Inglés. Y no estoy de África. Soy colombiana, en el oeste indio, italiano y portugués. ¿A qué algún tipo de un líder aquí o algo? Sólo es importante la gente debe tener cosas que decir. O son sólo algunos pito bastardo que menos le gusta hablar de basura desde el lado de la boca sin saber que la otra persona? O si usted puede entender."

He was shell shocked.

* * *

that was just the beginning. promise to update if i get 5 reviews!!! ^_^

p.s. Celeste said:

Hey, if you need to say something about me you can say that in English. And I am not from Africa. I'm Colombian, west Indian, Italian and Portuguese. So what are you some kind of a leader here or something? only important people must have shit to say. or are you just some dick less bastard that likes to trash talk from the side of his mouth without knowing the other person? OR if they could understand you.

to miguel.


	2. Chapter 2

I know i said that i would update only after 5 but to the 3 anonymous reviewers I will update early...i wish you guys had accounts so i can thank you guys better!! They are free in case you didn't know and you don't even have to post a story. Also i hope you guys aren't the same people...that would break my little heart. For those of you that don't know I am jumbling the characters for my own selfish reasons. The cello guy and the basketball star will be in this one.

* * *

Celeste was teaching Cyril a game. "You see, if you have an 8 then you can change the suit." Cyril frowned, deep in thought and put down the 8 of spades. Celeste smile and put down a queen of hearts. "Hey you can't do that!" he cried in surprise. "Yes i can. If you don't call the suit out before i place a card down you loose a turn, also if you are on you last card and don't call it you have to draw two cards if i put down a card." Cyril nodded and they continued to play.

Celeste, after treating Miguel and getting an air kiss by him, was frazzled. He was ridiculously cute and that scar was just...so... Celeste could feel her face breaking out into a grin at that. After he left, the good father came to speak with her briefly. All though intelligent she couldn't help but voice the fact that she ever met an Asian priest before. He only grinned and humored and spoke to her in Japanese, since he found out that she could understand him.

When he left Cyril asked her a question that made her mull over it. "Is there anything you can't do?" she actually had to remember stuff she couldn't do. "i suck at poker. I can't play sports, i suck at math, i can't say tongue twisters. i can't eat peanuts because I'm deathly allergic to them. I can't stand the rain and i can't have children even though i yearn to have them someday. i can't hold my liquor either." she said while placing down her last card. "As humans, we all have faults but we can only try to excel and not look back on those mistakes or faults and try to focus on what we can do."

Cyril looked at her with a great gleam of admiration in his eyes. She was almost like a super hero. And peanuts where her kryp...k word. He'd have to ask Ryan what his super heroes weakness was. Sighing, she stood up and stretched. She was actually pretty bored. "Hey Cyril, I'm going to allow you to join the others for a while but you have to wear this mask." he nodded. "But first i want to teach you a song."

* * *

God knows that he loves his brother: Blackmail, sabotage, death, anything to take care of him. But if he didn't shut the fuck up right now he was going to send his ass back to Schillnger. As soon as Cyril entered into Em city, he immediately ran up to him and started singing the most inferior song he had ever heard.

He, being Ryan O'Reily.

His mentally tarded brother had the gale to sing:

_This is the song that doesn't end,_

_Yes, it goes on and on, my friend._

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because._

Where the fuck did he learned this shit. When he asked he only smiled and shook his head and said, "Lamb Chop." and then he walked away singing that song two octaves higher then before. he groaned and headed off to another one of his sessions with Sister Kate.

* * *

What the hell. Celeste was getting pissed off. IT was like every other CO in this godforsaken place was crocked. She had to stop some old looking bastard from killing her next patient Jefferson Keane who also was an old acquaintance of her little cousin. Going in to "cold turkey mode* he was getting the major shakes and howling like a wolf. After restraining him and give him the, "chill the fuck out shot." he was calm enough to listen to her.

"You're a young blood. What the fuck you doing HERE in Oswald? This is for people with little hope to return to the outside. How many people actually left on parole? NOT many. Most will die here, shape up blood. I know you got a kid by the way. I'm going to let you sleep but when you wake up we are going to have a serious heart to heart." He passed out and she sighed. There was too much sadness in this prison.

Leaving for her lunch break she was escorted by two CO's and of course her newest friend Augustus whom she lovingly name Gus. "I mean really, there is so much these inmates are taking for granted. It saddens me to know that there is all kinds of things going down here and yet it would have been worst for them and you if you where still in a normal institution. I think that every inmate in here should sort of be grateful of this program."

Augustus nodded. "You're beginning to sound like McManus there." Celeste snorted. "You mean that uppity prick that's using Em city as his Lego world? Yeah, sure and my name is Krystal and I work and the gentlemen's club in Alaska. Seriously though, what is his deal? Does he think he's a super cop or some shit like that? I mean…ugh, just ugh." She said with a shiver. She turned to see McManus rounding the corner and quickly changed the subject.

"So, I heard there is a library here in this place. Got any good reads?"She asked. "Frankenstein." Gus said handing her a tray when they arrived at the cafeteria. Although the personnel are supposed to eat in there little place she wanted to join Mukada-san and Gloria who were going to watch the talent show by the prisoners.

Sitting down, she quietly listened to the poet who was spitting his latest. She was in to really good and applauded when he was done. She had a great love of poetry. Augustus noticed this and asked her if she wanted to do something for the show. She sort of shook her head no but was considering it. "If I did I might sing, I really do love to sing." Augustus nodded at her just as the Muslims walked by, some of them giving her a once over before turning to Saïd. "It is very rare when someone on staff performs." Celeste turned to see Diane standing behind her with McManus.

For some reason she had the feeling that the old looking CO was in cohorts with the super cop. "Really? What happened when the person performed." She was to damn curious too. "A prisoner ran on the stage and shanked him." Now she really didn't want to.

It was after Tobias Beecher finished his forced performance in drag did she decided to not do it at all until she heard Cyril shout all the way across the room. "Lettie! You should sing!" and then that started a whole chant of, "Lettie you should sing." Until she climbed on the stage nervous as hell but still confident. "Um, high everyone. I'm the second head doctor of the medical facility in case you didn't know, Celeste Williams. I am going to sing now. DON'T LAUGH! and don't kill me." she shouted at the administrators who where deciding her fate and whispered the last part.

She cleared her throat and began to sing:

Last night I cried tossed and turned, woke up with dry eyes.  
My mind was racing, feet were paceing.  
Lord help me please tell me what have I gotten into.  
Ran my 3 miles to clear my mind, it always me out,  
Its my therapy when I'm losing it which is usually.

I'm on a emotional rollercoaster.  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy.  
Loving you was never good for me.  
But I can't get off.

Yesterday I told myself I was gonna be okay.  
Gonna start a new day be truly happy.  
I was gonna take control of me.  
But eventually reality hit me.  
Mentally, physically, emotionally.  
And I opened my eyes and realized  
That I was still being taken for a constant ride

I'm on a emotional rollercoaster.  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy.  
Loving you was never good for me.  
But I can't get off.

So tired of you making love to me, then disappearing so suddenly.  
Up and down it goes.  
And I'm so tired of you pacifying me  
With promises you know that you'll never keep.  
Round and round it goes.

I'm on an emotional rollercoaster.  
Loving you ain't nothing healthy.  
Loving you was never good for me.  
But I can't get off.

(Emotional Rollercoaster by Vivian Green)

The room was silent. If she could sing like that why is she in a place like this. Celeste took this as her cue to get off the stage but when she moved towards the stairs, they were blocked off by some rugged looking biker guys. "Sing another song." They told her. Celeste chuckled nervously and backed right into the center of the stage. "Sing another?" she asked into the mike. "Yeah!" called nearly everyone in the room.

Sighing, she thought for a second before starting her next song. "This is a song i wrote a long time ago.":

Mmmhmm, bye, bye

How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good

How do you find the words to say (to say, to say)  
To say goodbye (goodbye)  
If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye (goodbye)

I know now I was naïve  
Never knew where this would lead  
And I'm not trying to take away  
From the good man that he is

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Was it something wrong that we did  
Because others infiltrated  
What went wrong with something once so good

How do you find the words to say (to say, to say)  
To say goodbye (goodbye)  
If your heart don't have the heart to say (no my heart don't have the heart)  
To say goodbye (goodbye)

Is this the end are you sure  
How should you know when you've never been here before  
It's so hard to just let go  
When this is the one and only love I've ever known

So how do you find the words to say (when it's been to long)  
To say goodbye (to say goodbye)  
If your heart don't have the heart to say (to say to say goodbye)  
To say goodbye

How do you find the words to say (to say, to say goodbye)  
To say goodbye (to say, to say goodbye)  
If your heart don't have the heart to say (no my heart don't have the heart)

(Alicia Keys Goodbye)

And that when the applause started. It was Cyril and then Gloria but then everyone (almost) started clapping too, then the cat calls and the whistling and she was let off the stage. Walking back over to Gus she smiled brightly at him and hugged him. "You did great." She nodded and beamed even brighter when Gloria said the same. Diane looked disappointed but other then that it was a blast. Now that it was time for everyone to return to their post the happy Celeste was shocked to see Miguel Alvarez laying in one of the beds with a comfy expression on his face and looking her dead in the eye.

* * *

stopping there. please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I have decided to continue this fic even though I introduced some of the characters way to early!!!

This fic takes place before the raid in season 1 even though I decided to bring Cyril in early but he will be leaving us shortly.

Italics in quotation marks equal speaking in another language.

* * *

Chp. 3: Lamer mis bolas

Celeste was frazzled. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Alvarez?" Celeste asked in a shaky voice. He was to damn fine, but she had to be professional. Only the two Alvarez men, and another man was in the room. _Is that Cyril's brother?_

"Professional!" she whispered, encouraging herself not to do something crazy.

"No, not really, I'm just getting some well deserved rest after coming back from my visitation." Celeste didn't want to ask him what for since she already knew that he went to see his baby. Father Mukada already told her the baby died.

"Lo siento." She said as she got some things together before heading to the AIDS ward. "Gracias. Let me ask you a question. Everyone here wants to know, but I am going to be the one to actually ask it. I hear you sing, I hear the way you talk, a lot of people in this prison actually likes you…why the hell are you working in a shitty ass place like OZ miss full scholarship to Harvard? Aint that right O'Reily." The man grunted.

"How the hell do you know about that?" she asked freezing in place. "Walls talk. We have people all over OZ that can get information in less then 2 hours for the right price. The Muslims and Aryan hired a dude to snoop in your files and the homeboys got some info from the streets. So, 20 years old, qua lingual, A+ Student, ex-gang leader of Las Zorras de Asesinato aka the Murder Vixens, used to get beat up a lot because of your mixed heritage, you sliced a girls eyes out and that's when you were enlisted to the Zorras army." Ryan told her rolling over on his side.

Celeste was slowly making her way over to the medical tools but she wanted to hear what else they knew.

"Is that all Miguelito? Ryan?" she asked. "Just about." She grabbed a scapula and walked back over to Miguel's bed. "So why are you telling me what you know?" he shrugged. "You kind of cute, what can I say. Maybe I'm trying to help you out a little bit, you know, keep you out of trouble. My brother does seem to like you enough"

She whipped out the knife and held it over Miguel's crotch.

"Miguel, if I ever hear that you told anyone outside the two of us I will slice off your _cojones _and give them to the guys in the AIDS ward to fondle them while you slowly bleed to death. I was 14 at the time, I'm 20 now. My past is behind me. Don't fuck with me _Michael, _because I can take you out. Same goes for you O'Reily." She smiled sweetly at him and put the scapula back where she got it from.

"Now, are you two going to okay here by yourselves." They nodded. "Good."

And she left.

Miguel watched her leave and felt a grin etch on his face. "What does cojones mean anyway?" Ryan asked.

"Balls."

Both of them shivered at the taught.

* * *

"Knight to C6." Celeste was busy playing chess with some of the old timers. Of course there was a few CO's near her just in case things got out of hand, she wanted to get to know some of the sane people in OZ and quite a few of them were the elderly and even the crazy new cello player. With the help of Sister Pete she was able to get a used violin and when ever he was allowed to play for an hour, she would join him and play the violin. Augustus was always there to watch and applaud when they were done

She hadn't even played the Violin since she was 12, but everything came back to her as soon as she played a single note. "Exceptional woman, what can't you do." She was actually tired of people asking her that. So she liked to test the waters and try new things, that didn't make her some super hero or anything of the sort.

After calling checkmate she got up and Augustus rolled over to her and patted her on the back. "Hey, McManus is looking for you." Confused she turned to see him looking right at her. "Then, maybe I'll see you later before lock down. And you shouldn't watch that puppet show with the other guys, that shit is nasty to many levels and degrees. Plus, if I was that chick, would you be looking me like that?" he shook his head no.

He liked this girl, kind of like a little sister. He would go crazy if someone was talking about her the way they talk about the puppet chick.

"Well, I have to head to the library. Tell Cyril I said Hi for me." And headed over to McManus. "Can I help you Tim?" he nodded. "There is a man requesting to see you." She nodded and he escorted her to the warden's office. When she walked in her face dropped and she ran to hug the identified person.

"Oh Orazia! I missed you!" the woman smiled and hugged to smaller girl. "It's alright lil sis, I told you I was coming back eventually. Aunt Rosa told me where you worked and I came here as soon as possible. I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone." Celeste shook her head and the two of them began to converse in Italian.

"_So, why the hell are you blowing your education by working in a shit hole like this?" _Celeste sighed but didn't say anything. Her sister was the only living immediate family member she had left, and she lived all the way in France, since she was model, she never got to see her anymore. They still called each other everyday while she was away but she wasn't there when she needed her the most.

"_Have you been having dreams again?" _

"_No. So tell me, how long are you in town?" "For a few hours." _

_Celeste pouted but didn't say anything. "You never answered my question. I know I wasn't here when you were going through hell while in school, that gang you was in, and living with Aunt Rosa but I still sent you money for schooling, so why are you wasting it in THIS prison?"_

"_I want to help. I know that I am not a saint but I think that I can make a difference here."_

Orazia patted her on the head and smiled. "You always have to help somebody. Well, I'm going to let you get back to work. Let me know if you need anything." She kissed her sister and she left.

Now that she was done with her meetings, she had to go to the library to find some books to help Cyril remember how to read.

* * *

The next chapter is going to lead up to the prison raid.

TTYL


	4. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	5. new chap

Dear Fanfiction world...........

I'M BACK!

I got my netbook and i got over my bout of depression so i am back and stronger than ever. I am going to finish all of my stories, write new ones, and even revise the ones that don't look so great right now! So, here we go loves.

* * *

Chapter 5: Who's the Prison Bitch Now?

Celeste was taking a nap in Doctor Nathan's office.

There was at least 10 stabbings within the last two weeks and she was always called for duty. Gloria told her how grateful she was having another doctor around and all she could do was smile.

Celeste was going through a lot of stress within the walls of Oz penitentiary.

Cyril was sent to the hospital for a ruptured appendix and wouldn't be back until another week. Now with Cyril gone, she would still hang with Augustus and Eugene ever now and again. Today, she and Eugene were supposed to try a new piece he really wanted to play. She couldn't wait!

Gloria came into the office and handed her a cup of coffee. "French vanilla, two fists squirts liquid sugar, chocolate powder and a cinnamon bun on the side." Gloria said handed her the bag. Celeste smiled at the doctor in thanks. "Remember, tomorrow, i like lemon poppy seed." And she walked out.

Celeste stretched and took a big gulp of coffee. "Ah! Another day in Oz!"

* * *

Celeste was talking to Sister Pete when she asked if she could take some files to the Warden. Grinning, Celeste smiled as Eddie hunt came over to her in order to let her through. "Aren't you chipper this morning?"

"Why wouldn't i be? It's a beautiful sunny day, I've been given my coffee for today and i pretty much have a free day today. Are you going to be watching me today? I don't feel like putting up with Diane today."

"Yes ma'am."Eddie said with a smile. "Anthony is already in there so when you come back through their, Diane will let you in and Anthony will lead you out." Celeste nodded. As soon as Celeste entered the main room, prisoners already cat calling and heckling her. Celeste waved at a few of them and mocked glared at the rest. She was half way out when she spotted Eugene just sitting there, looking...well...not in the same condition she left him in last week.

"Eugene?" He didn't even look up at her. She called his name again and this time he responded, by getting up and walking away.

"Ti ti?" she turned to see a scornful Augustus behind her. "Auggie what happened to Eugene? He just brushed me off."

"His cello was destoryed." Celeste gasped. "No! That was a priceless instrument. Who would do something so fucking terrible!" she growled catching the attention of a few of the prisoners. Augustus shook his head and rolled away.

The only person that would do something so horrible would be that action Jackson bastard. Shaking her head, she continued towards the Warden's office.

When she arrived there she smiled. "Hello Warden Glynn." She said with a bright smile.

Leo chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You know you're the only one that even addresses me as suck. You can call me Leo." Celeste chuckled sheepishly and grinned. "Okay, Mr. Leo. Here are the files from Sister Pete." Leo thanked her and offered her a cinnamon bun from a box on his desk. "No thank you sir but i already had one."

Leo chuckled again. This girl was extremely polite. She reminded him of his daughter Ardeth sometimes at her mannerisms.

"Mr. Leo, you have a good day okay." He nodded and opened the door for her to leave.

* * *

After trying and failing to get Eugene to talk to her, she decided to just leave him to his own demons for awhile and try again later.

Deciding to play a short game of checkers with Auggie before heading home for the night, Celeste had an odd feeling that she was being watched. She turned to see a couple of Latino inmates glancing at her and then looking. Turning to the right, she sees Miguel hanging off the railing looking at the entrance. As if he can feel someone staring at him, he glances down and see's Celeste staring up at him. He smirked and winked.

Celeste glared up at him. "Ass." She mumbled looking away. Father Mukada walked in and nodded at her enthusiastic wave. "You're so chipped today. What's up? Got laid on the outside?" Augustus asked. "Why would you even want to know that your sis got some dick? And the answer is no. I'm just in a chipper as hell mood today! I took my medicine and everything, but i didn't get to eat anything yet."

"Celeste...you know you can't be..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said cutting him off. "I know, i shouldn't be skipping meals. Having type 1 diabetes sucks ass." She mumbled. "I had to give up honey buns. Do you KNOW what's like not having a honey bun with a nice cup of tea?" she yelled at Augustus with tears in her eyes. Augustus, now used to her random burst emotion just made the next move on the board. Suddenly, right across from them, two guys start arguing over their game.

"Something snot right about this." And sure enough, a fight broke out. "Hey, i think you get moving." Augustus said to her but it was already too late. All the inmates already rushed down and joined in the fighting.

Two CO's rushed onto the scene but managed to get their asses kicked. Next came a fat one that fell down the stair, he was carried away. Then Diane tried to call for back up. Meanwhile, Celeste slowly made her way towards the gate before the others could recognize her. Hunt was rounded up, and another officer was bleeding on the ground. Then, she heard Mukada yelling for Miguel.

Celeste rushed back over to him and picked up a chair along the way. Once she managed to reach them, She swung, knocking a few of them in the face. Miguel grabbed her and yanked her towards him. Celeste gasped as she was flung to the side. Rodrigo grabbed her and started to drag her away but then she saw something that made her heart stop.

A black inmate ran up on Eugene and stabbed him repeatedly in the gut. "EUGENE!" Augustus heard Celeste yell and was going to go to her aid when Vahue rolled him in another direction. Celeste was screaming and crying for Eugene, but he laid motionless on the floor.

* * *

Gloria was a mess. "I should have kept her in the office, i knew i should have let her go out there like that." Sister Pete and the remaining staff were in a conference. "It's not your fault. I should have never asked her to give Leo those papers." Sister Pete whispered.

Leo was concerned as well. They wouldn't do much to Diane, probably beat her a little bit, but Celeste was young and new. There were a lot of things they would do to that girl...

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Celeste was in a room, separate from the other inmates. She was stripped out of all of her clothes and left in her bra and panties. Another prisoner came into the room and tried to strap her to the bed, but she took a loose spring and stabbed him in the throat. After that, she was ganged on, gagged and tied to the bed in the room.

Celeste didn't know what they were going to do to her, but she wasn't going to give the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

She was a vixen.

There was nothing they could do to her that she didn't suffer through before.

* * *

Will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long, I lost motivation after I learned that g4 will no longer be on my directv and fell into a brief depression until I activated my netflix account and rented the entire 6 seasons of OZ :D

Disclaimer: I don't own OZ. this is when the sex and blah starts so if u are uncomfy, why are you reading OZ fics?

* * *

Chapter 6 Reflections and the contest.

Celeste was staring up at the ceiling in wonder. You never notice how bleak your surroundings are until you have no choice but to sit the fuck still and stare.

Just like she was right now.

Fucking assholes, she could hear them scrambling out side of his barricade. Celeste sighed.

She was going to be raped. No doubts about that what so ever. These pussy deprived mother fuckers weren't going to let the ONLY opportunity to get some pussy go to waste. No matter what color she was.

If only the governor wasn't such a fucking prick and if he didn't ban conjugal visits, she would be tied up with the rest of them, not stripped down to her yellow bra and panty set her sister brought her from Paris. Of all the days to wear the set, it just had to be on this day…

Celeste felt tears well up in her eyes for the first time since she was confined. The innocence she fought so hard to protect was going to be taken from her by either some dirty ass nigga, some racist cracker, or an ignorant shit talking Hispanic. And the worst part of the whole thing?

She was going to be bone dry when it happened. There was no way in hell she was going to be horny and wet for the ass that was going to tear through her maidenhead.

Shaking her head, causing the blindfold to slide down a bit, Celeste had to wonder who was going to be the one to do it.

The doors of the room opened and she waited to see who was going to speak.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the yellow type, although it does make your skin stand out. Not to light but not to dark…"

"Wow. So, what are you going to do Michael?"

"Don't call me that puta. You're not really in any kind of position to be talking shit at ANY rate since we all hold your short ass life in our hands." Celeste felt a shiver go down her spine. She could feel Miguel getting closer to her. He said nothing but then she felt a finger tracing circles right above her bust line.

"C-cup?"

"44-D." she said trying to squash the tingling that was starting up between her legs.

"You know, the only ones who know you are up here are the Latinos, the Bikers, and the Aryans. We decided to keep the Muzzies and Niggas out of it."

Celeste snorted. "How noble. How do you guys suspect to have any kind of way of negotiating when you keep secrets from each other?"

Miguel shrugged. "Another thing, how can you let your boys beat on the Good Father like that. After all that he has done for you. You make me sick."

"If that makes you sick then listen to this. There's a contest that's going to happen in about 10 more minutes. Whoever can make you cum and moan gets to fuck you. After the winner goes, then so does everyone else. How does that sound?" Ryan said entering the room.

Celeste said nothing.

* * *

Gloria was sitting in her office looking towards the desk of her companion. It was odd coming in from home to not see her already there either sleeping or singing some outlandish song from some kind of origin.

Tears prickled her eyes as she prayed for the safety of the young girl.

* * *

Fifth person came in and went and elected not even a single moan. She was determined, it didn't matter what they did to her she could not moan, and she could not cum for them. No one was going to gain access to her unless she let them.

They tied a leather strap-possibly from one of the bikers-over her eyes, and removed her undergarments for the first person to go. They also gagged her with something as smooth as glass, possible a paper weight from Tim's desk.

Celeste paced her breathing as she could feel someone approach the bed, the heavy breathing causing her to shiver in disgust. Cold hands traced her face, neck and chest before a hand started to massage her breast. Timid circular movements and an occasional tug at her nipples almost caused her to relax until she remembered where she was.

"Hurry up there maestro, we got about another hundred or so people that would like to touch."

* * *

Augustus was worried. He was able to get Vahue to take (cello guy) to some help but he still wasn't able to find out what was happening to Celeste. She wasn't with the other hostages.

* * *

"Oink!"

Code for, this shit felt good, but they forgot about her sly side. Instead of moaning, she oinked. Pretty slick if she had to say so herself.

So far since she's been in here, mostly Hispanics, muttering stupid shit about her visited. Most of them couldn't even begin to get her to lossen up, and the white people were a bust…

"Yo Miguel, Adebisi wants to see you."

"Tell him I'll see him downstairs."

"I think right here is fine. So…the crippled was in the right mind. We were wondering where she was."

Celeste froze. They were going to sick King Kong on her? Oh that was just fucked up!

Celeste started to struggle against her bonds and screamed through the gag.

"Leave us."

"Hold on there killer, were here to moderate." Ryan said walking over to him.

"You think I'm going to kill her? Nah…to much at stake. Leave." Ryan and Miguel knew when to fall back. They would give him about 10 minutes before checking on him.

Hearing the door close, Celeste knew she was doomed.

Panic bubbled in her stomach as she felt him pull the weight out of her mouth.

"Relax doctor, I'm here with a mini request. I help you, if you help me eh?" he said pulling off her blind fold. Having her eyes covered with a strap caused some soreness but she was quickly able to adjust to the light. Biting her tounge to keep from screaming at the intimidating physique of the barbaric behemoth knows as Adebisi, Celeste cleared her throat.

"What do you want?" she said as he took off the binds on her legs and arms, slowly taking his time while at her legs, taking a whiff of her crotch on his way up to her arms, and letting the tip of his tounge graze her left nipple causing her to jerk up, shoving her chest into his face.

"Suck my dick." and dropped his pants.

Celeste sighed but look back at him and smirked. And as she put on her bra and panties she said,

"That I can do."

* * *

*WARNING- that is all*

* * *

Massaging her unbound hands, Celeste walked up to Adebisi and pushed him down on the bed.

"No touching."

"No biting." he said grinning as she started to kiss down his chest.

Biting her lips to keep her frustration in check, Celeste bit the skin under his belly button causing him to moan.

"You sure no biting? You seem to like it" she said tracing slow circles on his erection.

Not waiting for a response, Celeste got into position between his legs.

'At least I know that he is clean.' she thought. Closing her eyes she flicked her tongue over his tip and then began to lightly suck on it.

Adebisi could feel his entire body tensing at the feeling. It's been a long time since he had a womans-not a mans-mouth on his dick and he wanted to savor that feeling for as long as possible. All thoughts vanished from his thoughts when she slid his entire length in her mouth straight to the back of her throat.

Celeste began to bob her head up and down in a steady motion, adding a tongue drag here and a slight teeth graze there. The she added her hand to the mix. Although she could hold her gag reflex and suck like a pro, he also had width with his length and that made her jaw numb. Sliding her hand around his wet meat, she jerked her hand as she pulled up and pushed it down on his length. She wanted to smirk in victory when she felt something moist shoot in her mouth but she knew he wasn't done yet. Picking up the pace she slid her tongue in the little center of the tip and flicked her tongue rapidly as she continued to bob and jerk.

Adebisi was on about to cum. He felt it himself. His balls were swelling and he was groaning.

Knowing he was about to blow, Celeste grabbed his balls and then rammed two finger in his ass.

Simon's eyes shot open and he shot his load into her mouth.

Celeste swallowed the warm liquid and stood up.

"Alright, you're done." and started to get dressed. He stood, and pulled his pants up. As he walked past her, he slapped her on the ass and squeezed.

"No clothes for you. Lets go." and he pulled her out the door.

* * *

Since the homeboys were now in the mix, they threw her in the cell where the other hostages were.

"Celeste, are you alright?" Father Mukada asked when he saw the young doctor get thrown into the cell.

"Never better doc. So farm i managed to get out with my virginity intact. Who knows how much longer though." she said, tears prickling in her eyes. So many things were happening at once and she was afraid. How could she fight against 50-100 mean on her own? the inevitable was going to happen unless they were saved.

Mukada watched as the young doctor curled up on the floor in fetal position and prayed for her safety.

"Mukada-san?" he turned to see her looking at him.

"Would you do me a favor." she sat up and crawled over to him. The good father felt himself sweat at the picture she made, her long auburn hair sweaty and sticking to her neck and back, her breast poking out with her effort to get to him,and her long legs bound but fighting.

"Jesus..."he muttered then bowed his head.

"Would you...would you let me lie on you." she was tired. Mukada, face red, only nodded. Laying her head in his lap, she felt her eyes slowly closing and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Thank you..." she whispered falling asleep.

* * *

Okay, I know I said that I would keep my storied at 5,000 words, but I haven't had the time nor the focus to update anything lately so I am posting a new chapter to all my stories to day to make up for it.  
My dad passed away on March, 19th and its really been bothering me to the point that I had to drop all my classes because I couldn't even focus. But updating is helping me get it together (that and the fact that I have to work in order to support myself now and not just working for extra money to spend.)  
Give me time and I will keep the updates coming they should all be up before Saturday.  
Thanks  
Shiori Yume/ Ladii Yume.


End file.
